


Smile, For I am certain

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: Hetalia Fandom [2]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Hetalia not mine, Multi, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Maria are like siblings. They even tell others that they are. Maria is going to high school for the first time, Alfred tells her it's will be fine, but....she meets some one unpleasant. She gets bullied and Alfred steps in. He finds him self a love interest unknowingly. Maria gets a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\--------------

A bright day has begone and it appears to be the first day of school for a lovely girl named Maria De La Cruz. Although...she prefers to go by her brothers last name, Jones.

 

Maria Jones. 

 

Sound familiar? That's because, that's the name of one Alfred F. Jones. A super silly and super loud teen who would rather eat in class instead of paying attention. Or sleep. He does that too. Some how he still gets passing grades....most likely from his brother's help.

 

Anyways, Maria had just finished getting dressed and went into the living room where Alfred was sleeping over. He was eating cereal. He looked over at her and put the bowl down and smiled. 

 

"Good morning sister!"

 

They hugged, Alfred squeezing the life out of Maria.

 

"Kuya! Put me down!!! I can't breath!!!!!"

 

"Ha ha sorry!"

 

"Sigh...I don't like this outfit...."

 

"What? You look great!"

 

"No I don't!"

 

"Yes you do!"

 

"No!"

 

"Come on!!"

 

"No!"

 

"You look cute!"

 

"I do not!"

 

"Yes you do!"

 

"What if they don't like me!?"

 

Alfred frowned.

 

"Then I'll beat they up."

 

"What!?! You'll be expelled!"

 

He grunted, and she sweated.

 

"Besides, you have a reputation to up hold!"

 

"I don't care about that. You come first."

 

He gave her a warm smile and hugged her gentle.

 

"I care about you."

 

"Thank you, Kuya!"

 

She giggled and he watched her go to the kitchen.

 

"Heh."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

\-------------------------------

 

" Bye!"

 

"Bye!"

 

Alfred and Maria walk inside the school building. He told her were she needs to go and if she needs help, text him. After parting ways, Maria got to her class and sat down.

 

The teacher wasn't interested in getting to know the students, unless they somehow have the ability to get him a raise. Bit of a grouch, but he does have a few soft spots. Like his son and brother. His Son went off to the army and never came back. Brother was a farmer, until he had to go into witness protection.

 

So yeah, the teacher has no real purpose in the story and I was filling up space. XD

 

Anyways, Maria sat down in the middle, front row. Listening to the teacher talk and insult everyone, because he is very bitter. Bitter than a lemon.

 

When the lesson started, it was boring and he kept droning on and on, and she felt cold. She started to get drowsy. Her eye lids drooping heavily. Then an eraser hit her head and she straighten up. looking a round, until she saw a boy glaring at her. She sweated and looked in the front of her and tried to pay attention.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Later, she was walking in the halls. Some one pushed her, she fell on the ground and looked up. It was the boy from class.

 

"Idiot, look a round you next time."

 

He walked a way. She stared at him as he did. She was confused and a little mad. He pushed her! 

 

"What the heck?"

 

"Miss, are you okay?"

 

She looked up to see a girl.

 

"Oh, yes I'm fine."

 

She got up with a little help.

 

"I'm kind of clumsy."

 

"Well your clumsiness just saved you. If you hadn't fallen, that lose sealing tile would have hit you like it did to that boy!"

 

She looked behind and sure enough a broken tile was on the floor.

 

"...."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

**BYE.**


End file.
